Miss me, please
by popcrone818
Summary: Ella was always missing that fatherly figure she always wanted. she was a girl in a group of boys. and her dad didnt care for her much only her twin brother reid garwin. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay this is where it really starts hope you like and keep reviewing I love it. Should I keep updating? I don't really have much time my brother seems to think it's funny to kick me off the computer right before I have to save and I lose it all.**

A young Reid Garwin and Ella Garwin stood watching as their parents fought for the tenth time that day.

"Joseph, ten more years and they will both have powers, not just him; you can't keep favoring him like this, she is your daughter, too." Again they were fighting about Reid and Ella.

"Meredith, I don't care weather or not they are both going to get powers, only one should, the eldest male, which just so happens to be Reid, so if you don't like it leave, take Ella and leave, I don't care, what I do care about is Reid fulfilling the family legacy. The fathers of all the other boys will back me up. So if you don't like it leave." Joseph said glaring daggers into little three-year-old Ella.

Everything they fought about was Ella, and how she was not meant to be born. she always knew her father liked Reid better than her even at three, she was a very smart little girl for her age. All she and Reid wished for was that their parents would stop fighting. And all Reid wanted was for his dad to like his little sister, even if she was only like 3 seconds younger. Ella and her brother were Siamese twins meaning they were joined. At first their father didn't want to pay for the surgery to remove Ella from Reid but to simply just kill her off Reid. Thankfully Meredith paid while Joseph wasn't looking and they have been fighting ever since.

3 days later Joseph found out that Meredith had been cheating on him and took Reid away to a safe house; the Simms place.

"Meredith how could you I thought you loved me?" Joseph asked pleading in his eyes and in his voice, Ella just sat there watching them once again, she knew they were fighting about her, but had no way of stopping him from hurting her mother in anyway. The only time Joseph had hit Meredith, was when Reid was with Tyler, Ella was of course, there watching the whole thing. Reid would usually stop him by crying, which in turn would make Ella cry and her mother would go running to her.

Reid knew his mother didn't favor Ella over him, he could see how Ella looked, when her father would come running up to him to give him a present of some sorts, and pretend like he just completely forgot about Reid's favorite little sister. He was always there for her. But that night he was with Tyler and Meredith packed their bags furiously, shoving any item into it as soon as it touched her hand. And ran as fast as a 7 month pregnant woman could run while holding two bags and a 3 year old. That's how Joseph found out she was cheating. she had hid the baby bump for so long but could not hide it any longer. Reid and Ella were so happy they were getting another sibling, they often went with her to get and ultrasound.

Meredith drove all the way to Steven Williams house her new fiancée, he didn't pressure her into marrying him she said yes when he asked that. He figured that if he was going to be a father he would play the father right, and nothing like her now ex husband had. In the two months before the new baby Ella was treated like a queen while at the age of three living in Maxville. 2 months passed and she had a beautifully baby sister named Layla.

Ella taught Layla how to be evil and how to get attention. Though Layla never really showed that Ella had showed her how to do that. They both got the same amount of attention. Not like when Ella was with her real father.

Steven was friends with the Commander and Jetstream, super heroes of Maxville. Layla and Ella were quickly friends with their son Will stronghold. When Ella was eight she knew that her mother was dying but slowly. Ella guessed being the smart one that her mother had probably around about two years to live. Slowly Layla started to see it too.

"Elle?" Layla asked Ella was in one of her states were she would feel really depressed.

"What's happening to mother?" she asked again. She started walking away after awhile of waiting for Ella to answer her.

"Layla" Ella said grabbing the younger girls hand to make her sit down next to her.

"Layla I'm scared" Ella told her truth ringing through her voice.

"I mean I have seen mum sick before but never like this" Ella sobbed into Layla's shirt.

"Do you want to tell me about your life when you were three?" Layla still hadn't heard what Ella's father was like and she wanted to know everything about her. All she knew was Ella had an older brother that was it; she didn't even know his name.

Ella started telling her everything. When her step father walked in telling us that our mother wanted to see both of them.

"Layla, Ella come here" she said weakly. She handed both Ella and Layla a necklace and a bracelet " I want you both to wear one I don't care which one wears which I just want to know that you'll both wear them" mother told them hanging on to them like they were her life support. They nodded tears in their eyes. "Please both of you promise me that you'll look after each other and your father" yes she considered Steven Ella's father. With that she slowly let the grip on them loosen and her eyelids slowly shut. Ella and Layla gripped each other and cried. They both knew what had happened. Their mother was in a peaceful place now and that's were she wanted to be not suffering in front of her children.

Ella's P.O.V

Steven walked in sat down in front of us and hugged us both as we cried. That weekend would be her funeral.

Three days later the phone rang I ran up to it to answer it not in hysterics anymore. It was Pogue and his dad Wayne. Wayne and Steven were very good friends and I had become great friends with Pogue.

"Hey Ella we heard what happened and we are both very sorry we know what it feels like. We will hopefully be at the funeral. Wish us luck to get there your dad doesn't like us being with you but if we do come we will have Tyler Caleb and Reid too would that be okay?" he asked me

"That would be great just don't tell Steven or Layla you will be coming I want it to be a surprise for both of them." I told him. "Could you put Pogue on I need to talk to him?" I asked Wayne

"Yeah sure. Pogue!" he yelled to his son

"Hey Ella, what's wrong?" Pogue asked me.

"I don't think I can do it Pogue" I told him

"Don't think you can do what? Never mind I'm coming over" he told me then hung up.

I didn't care if Pogue came over or not, but I really needed to see him. I felt so alone. So empty. So unappreciated. All I wanted was for Reid to be there to help me through all this. He probably hasn't even heard. That's how bad my father got. He didn't tell Reid anything about me or mum anymore. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" I yelled so Layla and Steven wouldn't have to get up and get it.

I opened the door only to find Pogue standing there dripping wet. It was raining outside and he only had a Ducati. I flung myself at him not caring that he was wet, and he caught me.

"Ella, its okay I'm here nothing can hurt you." Pogue soothed in my ear. I knew he was there, and I knew he would help me if anything happened.

"Ella who was at the door?" Steven asked. Layla was watching some movie and Steven was ordering Chinese. My favorite.

"Its just Pogue" I told them. After that Pogue and I walked into the dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating I am going on holidays soon and I will write it then but I wont be able to get on the internet please forgive me and when I get back I will update as soon as possible. Please review I love them.


End file.
